Admin-Forum:Problem mit Facebook Widget
Hallo, ich habe die Vorlage Fb_like auf der Startseite in der rechten Spalte eingebunden. Sie wird auch angezeigt, allerdings erscheint als Nebeneffekt eine graue, quadratische Box an oberster Stelle in der rechten Spalte, egal wo ich auf der Seite die Vorlage einfüge. Des weiteren hat sich der Abstand vom Contentbereich zur oberen Wikileiste vergrößert, sodass die Seite viel weiter unten anfängt. Vorher hat man die Slideshow ganz gesehen. http://de.chronikenderunterwelt.wikia.com Auch wenn ich die Vorlage aus der Seite lösche, bleibt der graue Kasten bestehen. Auch die Version zurücksetzen ändert nichts. Im Code ist die Box nicht vorhanden, oder nicht sichtbar. Als Alternative habe ich versucht die Widgetdaten, die ich von Facebook erhalten habe einzubinden. Es funktioniert aber nur, wenn ich gleichzeitig Vorlage:Fb_like einbinde. Aber wer will schon zwei Widgets. Edit: Dieser Text stand zuvor noch in der Nachricht. Ich hab ihn wieder eingefügt, da ich mich etwas hierauf beziehe, -- 20M61 (Nachricht) 01:26, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Das ist der Facebook Widget Code: Hat jemand eine Idee was ich falsch mache? Bin für jede Hilfe dankbar. Isabella Bevilaqua 00:56, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Hallo Isabella, Deine Vorlage:Fb like kann man auch direkt ersetzen mit "" Die bindet also genau wie deine DIV-Box eine FB-Like Box ein (ist ein wenig dicker und hat keinen Header ... aber das soll hier nicht stören). Von der Sache her müsstest du beide verwenden können. Für die DIV-Variante war früher noch ein wenig JavaScript notwendig in deiner MediaWiki:Common.js - aber wenn du sagst, dass es läuft, dann läuft das sicher. Die Graue Box ist Werbung von Wikia und kann nicht entfernt werden (Ich denk zumindest, dass du einen doch recht großen quadratischen Kasten ganz oben RECHTS auf deiner Artikelseite meinst). Wenn du deinen Code richtig eingerichtet hast - und das hast du - dann erscheint die Box rechts. (Da ich nen Adblocker verwende wird mir keine Werbung angezeigt, aber das Problem scheint wohl vor wenigen Wochen das erste Mal nach Wikia geschwappt zu sein. Hier kannst du lesen, was andere Wikianer denken, Vorschläge und anderes: Diskussionsfaden:22737). Hier der Code für die Common.js. Allerdings ist das JQuery. Ich weiß nicht, warum es funktioniert, aber es funktioniert bei mir. /*--------------------------------------------------------. | FaceBook-Routine (setzt Code von FB) | '--------------------------------------------------------*/ (function(d, s, id) { var js, fjs = d.getElementsByTagName(s)0; if (d.getElementById(id)) return; js = d.createElement(s); js.id = id; js.src = "//connect.facebook.net/de_DE/all.js#xfbml=1"; fjs.parentNode.insertBefore(js, fjs); }(document, 'script', 'facebook-jssdk')); :Hoffe das konnte dir helfen. Ansonsten einfach weiter fragen. Gern auch mit beschreibenden Screenshots oder Links. Ps.: Kennst du schon unser neues Forum? Spezial:Forum ist leichter dort zu schreiben und Nachrichten zu verfolgen. -- 20M61 (Nachricht) 01:26, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ergänzung: Du hast angemerkt, dass es einen Abstand zwischen Contentbereich zur oberen Wikileiste gewachsen ist. Ich denke, das liegt an der Überschrift "Willkommen im Schattenjaeger Wiki". Dies ist eine H2-Überschrift. Standardmäßig ist sie so formatiert, dass sie 30 Pixel über sich frei lässt. In fließenden Texten schaut das gut aus. Am Seitenanfang (oben) erweckt es jedoch den Eindruck, dass dort ein Leerraum ist. Abhilfe kannst du damit schaffen, indem du :*Entweder diesen Text speziell extra formatierst (z.B.: Willkommen im Schattenjaeger Wiki) - Das Margin ist für den Abstand zur Umgebung verantwortlich. Hier wieviel Abstand zum darüber liegenden Objekt mindestens sein müssen. :*Falls du das öfter machst, mit einer Überschrift (H2) zu beginnen, dann könntest du auch überlegen das im MediaWiki:Wikia.css zu ändern :*Oder du stellst deinen Artikel um, beginnst mit normalem Text oder einem Bild oder etwas anderem :) :-- 20M61 (Nachricht) 01:42, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Erstmal vielen Dank für die promten Lösungsvorschläge, bin alles Schritt für Schritt durchgegangen, leider mit wenig Erfolg, der obere Randabstand wird nicht zurückgesetzt. In Vorlage:Fb_like habe ich den folgenden Code ohne div-tag eingeben. Danach habe ich auf der Hauptseite die Ü2 herausgenommen, aber es ändert sich nichts. (Auf der Hauptseite war die Überschrift 2 schon voreingestellt, das hatte ich einfach so belassen.) Vor dem Widget einfügen hatte es nie irgendwelchen Auswirkungen auf die Seite. Auch wenn ich die Ü2 mit deinem Code ersetze, danke hierfür übrigens, wird der Abstand zur Seite nicht kleiner. Willkommen im Schattenjaeger Wiki) Ich nutze auch den AdBlocker, aber habe für wikia extra alles freigegeben, damit ich alles sehen kann. Eine Werbung erscheint bei mir nicht, lediglich die, wie du schon sagst, "recht großen quadratischen Kasten ganz oben RECHTS". Werbung habe ich bei mir schon im Footer als Bildlinks gesehen. Deinen Vorschlag den Code in MediaWiki:Common.js einzufügen, habe ich umgesetzt. Aber wie wird er in der Hauptseite eingebunden? Oder soll ich dann einfach das Facebook Widget für jquery einfügen? Isabella Bevilaqua 03:16, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :Ich hab mal zwei Screenshots gemacht. Vielleicht kommen wir damit dem Problem auf die Schliche: : CdU Hauptseite Ansicht.jpg|Chrome - deaktivierter Adblocker CdU Hauptseite Ansicht ohne JS.jpg|Chrome - deaktiviertes JS, Adblocker :So sieht es bei mir aus, wenn ich jeweils JavaScript und den Adblocker deaktiviere. Der Slider verschwindet und hinterlässt eine Lücke. Das liegt hauptsächlich an den großzügigen Freiräumenzwischen Slider und umgebenden Text. Siehe hier: Willkommen im Schattenjaeger Wiki Diese Wiki beschäftigt sich mit den Romanreihen Chroniken der Schattenjäger (The Infernal Devices) und Chroniken der Unterwelt (The Mortal Instruments) von der Autorin Cassandra Clare. Wiki slider-themortalinstruments.png|link=Kategorie:Chroniken_der_Unterwelt Wiki slider-theinfernaldevices.png|link=Kategorie:Chroniken_der_Schattenjäger Warrior - Lied zu Chroniken der Unterwelt :Wikia verwandelt jeweils zwei aufeinander folgende Leerzeilen in ein Tag. Das ist ein Absatz-Tag, was ganz gut ist für Fließtexte etc. Normaler Weise wird mit einer Leerzeile ein Absatz begonnen und mit einer weiteren Leerzeile dann abgeschlossen. Das hilft bei der Übersicht. In deinem Fall hinterlässt das allerdings große Lücken. Ich würde dir empfehlen die Leerzeilen zu entfernen. Dann müsste das Problem verschwinden. :Die Seite MediaWiki:Common.js wird immer auf allen Seiten DEINES Wikia eingebunden. Du kannst also von jeder Seite auf die Funktionen dort zugreifen. Eine extra Einbindung ist nicht möglich / notwendig. Das FB-Tag wird von Wikia bereit gestellt und benötigt den JavaScript-Code nicht. Dieser wäre nur für die DIV-Box (aber halb so schlimm :) ) :Meine Vermutung ist, dass du irgendwie JavaScript deaktiviert hast (hier eine meiner Seiten: Wenn du das Bild mit der Javatasse sehen kannst, nachdem sich die Seite komplett aufgebaut hat, dann ist dein Javascript deaktiviert: Charakterseite TWD). Hoffe damit und mit den Bildern, die du hoffentlich siehst, kannst du was anfangen :) Gruß, -- 20M61 (Nachricht) 08:12, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Danke für die Screenshots, es schein wirklich nur an der Werbung zu liegen. Jetzt verstehe ich auch warum sich viele über die Werbung aufregen. Kann trotz aktiviertem Java, deaktivertem Adblocker und Ghostery nichts sehen, irgendwie ist bei mir der Teufel drin. Werbung ist ja o.k., aber ein fetter Banner über dem Contentbereich? Wie auch immer, nochmal herzlichen dank für deine Hilfe! Grüße Isabella Bevilaqua 14:16, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) : Adblocker und Ghostery hast du hoffentlich 'de'aktiviert, denn sonst kannst du natürlich dort erst recht nichts sehen. Arkondi (Diskussion) 14:55, 10. Feb. 2013 (UTC) : Ist natürlich deaktivert, habs oben kurz ergänzt, hatte mich falsch ausgedrückt.